Rosario-Vampire-Kitsune
by DragonLord223
Summary: Tsunade offers Naruto a chance to join Yokai Academy and escape Konoha, and without thinking, he signs his name on the student papers. Next thing he knows, he's alone in a dark haunted forest, with some sort of castle off in the distance. And who is this pink haired girl that claims to be a Vampire? AU- Naruto is a Kitsune, and the container of the all powerful Kyuubi-no-Yoko.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This was something that I came up with on the fly. The idea behind this was, _'what fits with Naruto as a Fanfiction Idea?'_ That was the question I asked myself. Then I was like, "Oh! Rosario + Vampire could work, and I've read a few good ones before as well." Then the fingers started typing, and here we are...

Now if this scenario sounds like a good one, and you enjoy it so far; Then leave a review of your thoughts, I would love to hear them. One more thing. The Image that is attached to this Fanfiction, is what Naruto looks like. Just wanted to point that out for a good reference...

* * *

Edit Note- Updated chapter on 10/30/2018, added more to the chapter, and changed a few things.

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"What's it to you!" = Normal speech

 _''This day sucks...''_ = Normal thoughts

 **"I will fucking murder you!"** Powerful Yokai speech/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

 _ **''Why do I even try?''**_ Powerful Yokai thoughts/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

* * *

CHAPTER-1-Welcome to Yokai Academy

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konohagakure. There was a comfortable silence that persevered throughout the entire village, as the winter season led to people sleeping in late. Of course this didn't stop some people from doing their usual routine, and one of the few places that were currently open was the legendary Ichiraku Ramen stand.

It was on this quiet winter morning, that we find a very peculiar looking young man. It wasn't his bright spiky blond hair that was strange, nor was it the steel chain wrapped around his left arm that had some sort of pendant on it... No, the strange thing was the fluffy blond furred tail that seemed to be wrapped around his waist like a belt of some sort. The two blond furred fox ears that sat atop his head that seemed to sit flat against his head, as if he was trying to hide them.

His sharp clawed hands held a pair of chop sticks as he carefully dug into his favorite food; that being a large steaming bowl of Ichiraku Ramen. Flavor didn't matter to the young man. He loved all of the flavors of Ramen, unless it was vegan... He hated vegan Ramen. He hated vegan anything as a matter of fact.

He let out a content sigh after finishing another bowl of beef Ramen, making sure to rub his whiskered face clean of the Ramen broth. His thick dark brown whiskers were sensitive to anything, so he made sure to keep them clean always. He licked his sharp white fangs clean, as he silently thought about getting another bowl. He leaned back in his chair, his blood red slitted eyes staring into the clear skies above. He enjoyed moments like this, because they were very rare and never lasted long...

If you couldn't tell by now, he wasn't human, far from it. His name is Naruto, and he is a Kitsune. Not only that, but he contained the Demon that had attacked his village 16 years ago. Yet as if that wasn't bad enough, everyone and their mothers thought he was the Demon reborn, and spent every moment of the day spiteing him. Of course after Naruto started to attack back, the villagers stopped threatening him in fear for their own lives. Even then, the villagers didn't stop spiteing the Kitsune, but they made sure to never try to attack him.

You would think that he would have gone insane and killed everyone already. Yet the few people that cared about him in his life made sure to not allow that to happen. Those people were the Ichiraku family, the Hokage (who happened to be his grandmother), and Hinata Hyuuga (the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan).

Every time he felt like losing it, or thought about leaving the village; He remembered his friends, and how hurt they would feel if he did that. It was that reason, and that reason alone that everyone in Konoha still lived. It was also these calm moments that he lived for, they really made him hap-

"Hey there Foxy! What do you think you're doing around here?" Came the snarky insulting voice of one Kiba Inuzuka, the most annoying person he knew.

Naruto growled an annoyance. _''Well there goes my fucking morning...''_ He thought with a snarl.

"What the hell do you want dog breath?" Naruto growled, not even bothering to turn to look at the annoying Inuzuka.

Kiba looked insulted by the fact that Naruto didn't even bother looking at him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, shit face!" Kiba yelled as he stormed up to the Ramen stand. Yet instead of listening, Naruto merely yawned instead, further pissing off the angry clan member. Kiba, being the stupid moron that he was, completely forgot about how lethal Naruto was when angry, and the second he put his hands on Naruto's black and orange jacket, he was instantly in the air being held up by the tail that wrapped it's self tightly around his throat.

Kiba nearly pissed himself when he came face to face with Naruto, his blood red eyes staring angrily into Kiba's scared ones. **"What.. the fuck.. did you just call me?"** Naruto asked, his voice deep and laced with horrible rage. His power started to leak out, flooding the surrounding area with his insane killing intent, and unbelievable power. Kiba lost control of his bladder as he whined like a new born pup, or a weakling submitting to the powerful Alpha that held his life in his hands.

A group had quickly built up around the area, yet they all stayed a safe distance away from the confrontation. Yet when it seemed like Naruto was about to kill Kiba. He instead took a deep calming breath and his power reseeded. He stared Kiba down, still holding him in a choke hold with his tail. "You know what? You aren't even worth my time. You should really learn your place!" Naruto growled, before violently flinging Kiba in a random direction. The crowd moved out of the way, as Kiba came flying at them, then past them.

Naruto tried to hold in his anger, as he walked back up to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, and walked up to a scared Ayame. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ayame. Thank you for the Ramen." Naruto apologized as he payed Ayame for the Ramen plus a little extra, before walking off in a random direction.

* * *

 _''Little fucking brat! Thinks he's the Alpha here, I showed him! He's lucky i'm in a good mood right now, otherwise he would've been dead already... He's really pushing his luck, I ought to teach him a lesson... Fuckin mess with me, and you'll regret it...''_ Naruto was so deep into his internal rant, that he didn't hear the ANBU member that had been calling out to him for the past minute. That was, until it started to get on the Kitsune's nerves.

Naruto stopped suddenly, and turned toward the now very worried ANBU standing to the side of him. "...What?..." He asked, his patience wilting away rapidly. The ANBU quickly realized the danger he was in, and was smart enough to explain why he was here.

"Hokage-Sama requires you in her o-office at once." The un-named ANBU ordered, before 'Body Flickering' away to safety.

Naruto growled loudly, before sighing. He loved Tsunade like a mother, and she the same. Yet she rarely called him in, unless for some... private reasons. So he wondered what she wanted with him so suddenly, and so early in the morning as well. He had nothing better to do, so he ended up making his way over to the Hokage's Tower, maybe she would have a mission for him. It was getting rather boring around here, and he had some steam to burn off, so to speak.

* * *

Tsunade sighed loudly as she stared down at the papers in her hands. In her hands was the student papers for one Uzumaki Naruto. But they were not for the Konoha Ninja Academy, no, far from it.

She had a friend in a far off land, and that friend ran a very special Academy for very special people. Tsunade herself didn't know exactly what happened there, but her friend said that it would be a perfect place to help Naruto. Tsunade trusted this person quite a lot, so she immediately asked if he could send her the fill out form for a new student, IE Naruto.

Naruto had always had a bad attitude, that everyone knew. But lately his attitude had taken a turn for the worse, and it greatly concerned her. She had tried all that she could, to make him a more happy person. But the entire village was completely against her, and always made it worse for him. So she was forced to search for an outside help, and she felt like this was the only choice... All that was left was for her to convince Naruto to sign the paperwork, and at least try in Yokai Academy. She could only hope that he didn't end up killing everyone there... The trouble that she would be in if that happened... She shivered at the thought.

Apparently the paperwork was some sort of summon seal as well, apparently. Yokai Academy's president said that once Naruto signed the papers, a bus would come to pick him up. Now.. Tsunade didn't know what a BUS was, but she trusted that her friend knew what he was talking about, hopefully someone did...

 _''I wonder how he will react to the dress code... Hmm, maybe I can convince him to-''_ Her thoughts were cut off when the office doors opened, and Naruto strolled on in, an annoyed look plastered on his face, though it softened slightly when he locked eyes with Tsunade.

"You rang, Kaa-Chan?" The Kitsune asked with a yawn. Tsunade smiled at the nickname he gave her. That was the name he gave her ever since first meeting her, and it got them both in trouble more then a few times. Yet she never asked him to stop calling her that, so he never did.

"Yes Sochi-Kun, I need to speak with you about something important." Tsunade said with a grin, using the nickname that she gave him. Naruto grinned mischievously at her, he loved being called that. "If I said that I had a way for you to leave Konoha for a while, without having anyone from Konoha following you... What would you say?" Tsunade asked seriously, her eyes locked with his.

Naruto didn't expect her to say that, and was caught completely off guard by the question. He gave it a few moments, before answering. "I would ask you 'When do I leave?'" He said with a grin, grateful that Tsunade was giving him an out.

Tsunade smiled at how easy that was, before pulling out the papers for him to sign. "If you sign this, then you better be prepared to leave. These are the papers for the Yokai Academy, a place I really think you will find acceptable." She said, as she handed the papers over.

Naruto quickly speed through the papers, before signing his name at the bottom. He then tossed them back to Tsunade, getting a questioning look from her. "You're not going to even ask what the Yokai Academy is?"

"I don't care what it is. If it takes me away from here, and you recommended it to me, then I don't care what it is. When do I leave?" He asked as he took a set on the couch off to the side of the room.

She should have expected that reaction from him. She sighed. "I'm going to miss seeing you around here. But it will make me happy if you are happy." She said with a sad smile. "Come back and see me some time, okay?" She stared to tear up slightly.

The Kitsune huffed at her, before bringing her into a hug. "I'll remember to come back here , don't worry Kaa-Chan." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, making her sigh. Like I said earlier, they do thing that would get them into serous trouble if anyone found out. But they didn't care, well Naruto didn't at least. He pulled away from her head, grinning at Tsunade's expression. "Now, when and how do I leave?" He asked.

Tsunade took a moment to calm herself. "..Well you leave tomorrow. As for how, I don't know. The Yokai Academy president said that a _BUS_ would come to pick you up at this location..." She said as she pulled out a map from her cleavage, and tossed it to him.

Naruto took a glance at the map, before looking back to her. "Alright cool. Now... The fuck is a bus?" He asked with a confused glare.

Tsunade shrugged at him. "I have no idea at all..." Naruto blanked at her answer.

"Okay then..." He mumbled, before leaning in and giving her another kiss. "...I guess I'll see you later, Kaa-Chan." He said as he pulled away with a wink, then left using the window.

Tsunade sighed with a frown. "I'm going to miss you brat..." She said to no one in particular, before stamping the student papers with her Hokage's stamp. Not a moment later the paper poofed away, back to the president of Yokai Academy.

* * *

The next day couldn't have come quicker for Naruto, and he woke up with a tired grin plastered on his face. He sat up with a stretch and a yawn, before dressing himself in his usual garments. Those consisted of his orange jacket with black sleeves, orange pants with an empty Kunai holster on his right thigh, his under shirt consisted of a black fishnet shirt with dark blue padded front. His chain and Rosario wrapped it's self around his left arm again, the Rosario fully powered, suppressing 95% of his maximum power.

He took a shower last night, so he didn't feel like taking one this morning. He went to the bathroom to take a leak, before washing up, and leaving his apartment. He didn't bother locking up, as anyone dumb enough to mess with his place clearly had a death wish. He also made sure to grab his travel pack that contained a few pairs of his clothes, among a few other things.

He wrapped his one tail around his waist like a fluffy fur belt, and made sure his ears were flat against his head. He licked his sharp fangs clean, before whipping out the map Tsunade gave him. "Let's see here..." He mumbled as he followed the directions down the main street.

After five minute of walking, he came to a random isolated section of the forest that surrounded Konoha. There was a sign of some sort placed off to the side of a dirt path, a path that seemed to go nowhere. "..The hell am I supposed to do now?" The Kitsune growled as he looked around.

Then suddenly he heard something coming from the dense part of the forest to his right. He glanced in the direction the sound came from, only for his eyes to shoot open wide at the sight of a huge metal machine speeding towards him. He jumped away, narrowly avoiding getting ran down. The machine screeched to a stop, and a retractable door opened. There sitting inside of the machine was a sketchy looking man, with the top half of his face shaded from the light.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The driver asked, his creepy voice echoing throughout the area. Although Naruto was completely unfazed by the man's voice.

"I am, and who are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, as he stared the driver down. Silence passed between them for what felt like a few minutes, yet was only a few moments. Suddenly the man let out a hollow chuckle.

"I'm surprised. You are the first person that ever stared me down, and didn't shy away." The man said with a grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the driver, a growl escaping his throat.

"You didn't answer the question." Naruto stated with a growl, already getting annoyed by the shady man. The driver frowned at Naruto, before gesturing to the seats behind him.

"I'm from the Yokai Academy, I've come to pick you up. Now get on board, or I'm leaving you behind." The driver stated, before facing forward.

Naruto growled again, but quickly climbed on board the bus. The second he took a seat, the bus speed off through the forest. The trees flashed by in a blur as the bus speed towards a cave tunnel, that Naruto was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago. He sat in silence, trying to enjoy the small amount of quiet he was allowed to have.

Of course it had to be cut short once again, as the driver decided to speak up. "So are you new to Yokai Academy?" Naruto didn't even bother answering such a dumb question, and continued to silently glare out the window. "I'll take that as a yes. Yokai Academy is not a normal school, you know? ... It's a school..." The driver stopped for dramatic affect, yet Naruto continued to ignore him. "...For MONSTERS!"

Naruto yawned, all this talking was starting to make him tired. The driver grunted at the young man. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." Silence followed after the driver's warning, and Naruto occupied himself with staring out the window.

Ten minutes passed, and Naruto could see some sort of light ahead of the bus. Not a moment later they exited the abnormally long cave, and the bus slowed to a stop near a cliff side. It was suddenly dark outside, the skies were a gloomy twilight, and all around him was a dead forest. He looked all around him, and couldn't find this Yokai Academy that he was informed about.

Her turned back toward the driver, glaring at the shady man. "Where the fuck am I?" Naruto growled out. The driver grinned and evil grin at the young man's question.

"We are at Yokai Academy. As you can see... And remember the rules, don't give away what exactly you are to anyone..." The driver said as he pointed off into the distance, pointing out the castle looking building off in the distance. Lighting strikes thundered acrossed the sky the second Naruto looked, yet it didn't phase him. The driver frowned at the lack of a reaction.

Naruto who was too busy looking at the castle, didn't notice until the bus door closed, and it sped off back through the cave. "Wha-!? Hey! Get back here you fucker!" Naruto roared into the cave, his rage filled voice echoing off the cave walls. Naruto stood there huffing in rage, before trying to calm himself down with his breathing exercise. It took himself a few minutes to calm down to a reasonable level, before he decided to set out in the direction of Yokai Academy.

* * *

He had been walking for around ten minutes now, and had somehow gotten himself lost. He had followed the road, and yet he must have gotten turned around. "This fucking sucks..." He groaned lowly, too busy hating life currently that he completely blocked out all noise.

That included the sound of the young woman that was behind him on a bike, yelling at him to get out of the way. Not a moment later they both went to the ground with a thump. Well Naruto hit the ground hard, yet the girl found her fall cushioned by something unbelievably soft and fluffy.

When the dust finally cleared, we find Naruto on his back on the ground, while the woman straddled him. The young pink haired woman opened her eyes, and found her gaze locked with a very beautiful blonde haired young man. She stared at his dangerous blood red slitted eyes, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from his... That was, until he started growling, which exposed his very dangerous white fangs. She quickly backed away from him, letting him sit up.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I-I didn't see you! I got dizzy from my anemia, a-and I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!" She apologized at a rapid fire pace, hoping that the blonde would be angry with her.

Naruto stared at the young woman as she stuttered out apologies back to back. He felt like he should be angry that she ran into him, yet all he felt was annoyance at the situation. She continued to apologies for a few moments, before she suddenly fell into a trance like state. Her eyes blurred as if her conciseness faded away, and she was staring at him like a predator.

Her sudden change in attitude caught him off guard, so he didn't expect it when she lunged forward and bit into his neck. "Gha!" He grunted as he fell backwards, with the pink haired girl straddling him and as she sucked his blood. She moaned at the taste of his blood, as she drank away. This continued for around twenty seconds, before she pulled away, licking her lips lusciously. She brought her hand to her lips and bit back a moan, the taste of his blood was next level quality.

Naruto had been in shock the whole time, and was too busy being confused to complain about the fact that she just sucked his blood. A moment later she blinked rapidly as her mind returned to her, and she blushed up a storm at the situation she had put herself in.

"Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry! I-I just lost my self when I smelled you, a-and I couldn't hold myself back! A-And and..." She trailed off when she noticed the blonde staring at her, not in anger, but in curiosity.

"Di-.. Did you just suck my blood?" Naruto asked when he brought his right hand up to his neck to feel the bite wound, yet it had already healed.

She blushed at his question, and looked away. "I'm a Vampire. I-I live off of drinking blood.. And your blood tastes sooo gooood..." She stated as her thoughts started to drift away.

"You're a Vampire?" He questioned with a confused glare, unnerving her.

"Y-Yes I am. D-... Do you hate Vampires?" She asked, hoping that she didn't put herself in a situation with someone that hated Vampires.

"...The hell is a Vampire?" He asked, completely lost on the conversation at the moment. She nearly choked on her spit at his reaction, how the hell did he not know what a Vampire was?

"W-Well, a Vampire is a Monster that lives off of drinking blood..." She said with a blush, hoping he wasn't disgusted by that fact. Every Human she ever came acrossed was always creeped out by her.

Naruto seemed to think on that for a moment, before he grinned at her, exposing his fangs. "Huh... Neat." He responded with a grunt as he stood up and dusted himself off. He then grabbed her soft supple hand and pulled her up to her feet. She blushed lightly at the contact, but smiled at him anyway. "'Name's Naruto." He said, not really expecting her to respond. He didn't know why he gave out his name, as he had never done so before... Yet there was something about this girl that made him calm down and become a little bit more social, at least enough to talk and give his name.

The pink haired girl smiled brightly at him. "I'm Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you." She responded brightly, only to stop when she noticed the thing that broke her fall wrapped around his waist. "I-.. Is that a fur belt?" Moka asked, giving it an inquisitive stare. Naruto felt slightly unnerved by her stare, but replied none the less.

"Yes... a belt... and nothing else..." He responded, not willing to continue that conversation. Moka blinked at him, sure he was lying. But she understood his tone, and didn't push the question, she didn't want to anger him after all.

"You are going to Yokai Academy... right?" Moka asked, unsure if that was the reason he was heading in the same direction as her.

"I think that's the only thing out here..." He replied with a frown. She smiled at his response.

"W-Well, I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over, please find me again. I would love to talk with you some more." Moka said with a hopeful look, her eyes pleading with him to say yes.

Naruto huffed when he locked eyes with her. He could never say no to those eyes, Tsunade was sure of that. "Fine..." He grunted as he started to walk away, completely missing the utter joy that radiated off of Moka.

Moka was almost euphoric. She had made a friend! And on the first day as well! Things were going great for her so far.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the front entrance of the Academy, ignoring all the girls that gave him dreamy eyes as he walked by. He was looking for the Headmaster's office, so he could be informed on what he was supposed to be doing here. Tsunade didn't really give him an idea of what Yokai Academy was like, so he was going to ask the man in charge, that question. Plus, he needed to know what classes he was going to be in, and where his dorm room was. It wasn't his fault he was late, it was that stupid bus driver's fault.

He entered the main hall, immediately noticing all the different kinds of people attending Yokai Academy. He passed by a group of teens who looked like they thought they ruled the place, and they got pissed when he waltzed on by, completely ignoring their presence. Naruto walked around for a few minutes, before he finally found the headmasters office. Without even knocking, he pushed the door open and walked on in.

Inside the office was a man clothed in a typical work suit, reading over some random documents. Off to the side of him was his assistant, who was insulted by the lack of respect Naruto was showing by not knocking. Naruto ignored the man however, and walked right up to the headmasters desk. "Are you Tenmei Mikogami?" Naruto asked with a frown.

The man put his papers down, and smiled at the Kitsune. "Yes. And you must be Naruto. Tsunade's told me much about you." Tenmai started off, giving Naruto an unnerving smile.

"Right. So anyway, where is my dorm room, and what classes am I going to? No one informed me before hand." Naruto said, getting to the point right off the bat. Tenmai's assistant was completely off put by Naruto's attitude, and lack of respect for the headmaster.

"And who do you think you are? Waltzing on in here like you own the place. You better learn to respect your better's or-!" The man's mini rant was cut short when he suddenly found out that he couldn't breath anymore. The man choked as he despritly tried to excape from deaths grip, aka Naruto's tail wrapped around his throat.

"I wasn't talking to you. You should really learn your place." Naruto growled, before throwing the man through the door, and out into the hallway. The other students that saw the whole thing go down, were sure to put this new guy on the, 'Don't piss of list'.

Tenmai sighed at the whole ordeal. "Tsunade also told me of your anger issues..." He replied with a frown, getting a growl from Naruto. "Well then, on to business. You will be staying at the male side of the building, in room 69, and your homeroom teacher should have your dorm room key." Tenmai responded as he handed over a small map of the Academy grounds to Naruto. "And here is a list of all the classes you will be attending." He said as he through Naruto a small piece of paper, that listed the following classes. 'Monster History Class, Math Class, Plant Life Studies, and blank' The last one was clear, as it was for a club of his choosing.

Naruto nodded in approval as he turned to leave, but the headmaster voice stopped him. "And remember the rules around here. Number one, don't give away what kind of Monster you are. And number two... Please try to not kill everyone around you, I can tell by the feeling of your Yoki that you could if you felt like it..." He said sireously, getting an annoyed look from Naruto.

"I'll try." Was all the Kitsune said, before he walked out.

The headmaster sighed loudly. "If he go's around killing all my students, then I'm going to have some very angry parents on my hands..." He grumbled.

CHAPTER-1-END

* * *

Author's Note- I typed this up late at night, so if it feels like I missed somethings, then there you go. If you all enjoyed it, then I can work and add a bit more to this first chapter at a later date...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I'm very sorry for the long wait everyone! Halfway through this chapter my computer crashed for the first time ever, and that erased all that I had down so far. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed typing it!

* * *

Edit Note- Updated chapter on 11/11/2018, added more to the scene with Naruto and Moka, and changed something minor.

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"What's it to you!" = Normal speech

 _''This day sucks...''_ = Normal thoughts

 **"I will fucking murder you!"** Powerful Yokai speech/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

 _ **''Why do I even try?''**_ Powerful Yokai thoughts/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

* * *

CHAPTER-2-Class, day one

* * *

Naruto walked down a long hallway, looking for his homeroom class. The headmaster didn't give him the room number, so Naruto was forced to look for a room named, 'Shizuka Nekonome's Monster History class room'. And as he soon found out, it was on the complete other side of the Academy, much to the Kitsune's ire. He had to pass what felt like one hundred rooms, before he finally came across the one he was looking for, room number 13. And it appeared that he might be a little late, if the sounds of talking he heard inside where any indication.

He opened the door without even a knock, and entered the classroom. He gave all the students a quick glance, before he found Moka sitting near the back with an empty seat next to her. He decided to sit there, ignoring the looks of rage coming from most of the males in the room. Moka looked joyed that her first ever friend was in her class, and also decided to sit next to her.

Although, the males of the class weren't as happy. "Hey punk! Who do you think you are, sitting next to Moka!?" One dumb looking dude yelled, trying to scare Naruto with his unbelievably small amount of killing intent.

"You thing just because you look better looking then us that you automatically get Moka!?" One stupid fat ass yelled, making a moron out of himself.

"Why we ought to teach you a lesson!" Another moron yelled, actually having the nerve to get up in Naruto's face. Yet the second he did, he suddenly found himself thrown out the open window, and two hundred feet away from the building. The loud crashing sound that followed was worrisome for the others that had just yelled at the blonde teen.

"Right, okay then. Anyone else want to piss me off? I'm not having a good day today, and it's made me a bit twitchy." Naruto growled, making them all back off from the violent show of force. Yet Moka looked like she really enjoyed what he did, if the look on her face was anything to go by. The power that Naruto just demonstrated was extremely appealing to her inner self, and it was a real turn on. Vampires respected power above all else. When no one else spoke up, Naruto sat back down. "Good, that's what I thought."

The teacher who had been silently watching the whole thing go down, was intrigued by this young man's power. She blushed slightly when his focus was turned onto her. "I apologize for that Nekonome, am I late?" Naruto asked, catching everyone off guard. His attitude change wasn't expected, so it was a bit of a shock.

Nekonome, who was busy undressing Naruto with her eyes, blushed when he addressed her. "O-Oh. No, you're not late, I was just about to start class when you walked in." She said with a smile, her cat tail slightly wagging behind her. Nekonome was a blonde haired woman of around thirty or so years old. She was wearing short blue jean skirt, that showed off her long shapely legs. And a brownish red tank top, that accentuated her high B-cup breasts. She had on a pair of red reading glasses, and a cat collar around her neck.

"Well then class, today we will be going over the history of Monster and Human relations. And how to learn to blend in with them, if ever the need arises." Nekonome started, as she started drawing something on the chalk board behind her.

One of the more smug students raised his hand for a question. "But Nekonome-Sensei, why don't we just eat the Humans? We clearly are the superior species." A teen with tattoos and piercing asked with a smug look, drawing concerned glances from a few of the other students that were repulsed by the idea.

Nekonome looked back at him with a look, as if she expected at least someone would ask that question. "Saizou there is a reason that we don't, and can't do that. Sure we my be stronger than Humans, but they out number us 100 to 1. If Monsters started a war against the Humans, we would lose... Horribly. I thought you would know that..." Nekonome explained in a lecturing tone, as she turned back to the chalk board.

Saizou felt embarrassed by being called out like that, yet there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. And acting out against the teacher would led to serious trouble, and potentially being expelled from the Academy. He growled at the thought. If he was forced to leave, he would miss out on all the potential beauties that came here. Saizou was sick of normal Human women, as they didn't put up much of a fight when he went after them.

"Well now, if no one has anymore stupid questions, then I can continue with my class session." Nekonome said with an uppity tone, making a few other students snicker at the fact that she was clearly talking about Saizou. Saizou sent them a death glare, making them quiet down quite quickly.

Nekonome turned back to the class, a happy smile on her face. "So then, I'm sure everyone knows this already, but this school was established so that Monsters of all times and places could attend." Nekonome said as she pushed her glasses up a bit.

"At this point, the planet is already well under the control of Humans. So in order for Monsters like us to survive... the only option we have is to _coexist_ with the Humans!" She informed with a smile, her bright bubbly attitude somehow bringing a very small grin to Naruto's face. Though it quickly dissipated.

She shimmied over to the chalkboard, her butt bouncing left and right. "Which brings us to Academy Rule number one." She started, gaining everyone's attention. "While you are on campus, except in special circumstances, always remain in Human form." She explained, getting groans from some of the students.

"Aaannnd for Rule number twooo!" Nekonome said happily, almost sounding like she was singing. "Never reveal your Monster identity to any of the other students." That also got some annoyed groans from some of the females as well. Some of them had beautiful Monster forms, and were really looking forward to showing off their bodies.

"Everyone got that?" She asked with a smile. Everyone exclaimed their forced acceptance of the rules, no matter how much some of them already hated it. Nekonome smiled happily at their answers. "Good! Now everyone be sure and follow that rule, okay?"

"What a buncha boring rules." Saizou exclaimed with a grin. "If we happen to spot a human, why not just eat the damn thing? That's what I'm plannin' to do, Teach." Saizou started to salivate, his extra long tongue waving around.

Nekonome raised her hand to her chin. "Ahh, but... you won't see any Humans here. That's because at this school, _all_ the teachers and _all_ the students... are Monsters, no exceptions!" She exclaimed as her tail shot up straight, before wagging back and forth. Then she suddenly got serious. "The school is enclosed inside a giant secret barrier. That's so if any Humans happen to wander inside... they will be... _killed_ right on the spot!" She exclaimed, her attitude doing a one-eighty.

"Hmm... You say that and all, but I swear I've been smellin' Human this whole time." Saizou said with a grin, as he looked around the classroom. The whole class seemed to quickly become suspicious of there being a Human among them.

Naruto growled loud enough to gain the attention of everyone. "That would probably be me." Naruto stated with a grunt, getting shocked gasps from everyone.

Saizou glared Naruto down. "Hah! I knew something was off about you, though I didn't think you would be stupid enough to say that you were a Human."

Naruto's eye brow twitched at the stupidity of Saizou's comment. "Ohh noo, you caught me. What gave it away? My totally Human looking face?" Naruto said, the sarcasm rolling off from him was astounding. "Oh, waaait a moment.. I bet it was my weak Human strength, right?" He continued, reminding everyone about what had just happened a few minutes ago with the ignorant fool stupid enough to get in Naruto's face.

Saizou growled lowly at Naruto's mocking. That was until Naruto opened his eyes. "No no, it couldn't be that... It must have been my normal Human fucking eyes!" Naruto exclaimed, his glowing red slitted eyes glaring around the classroom, before his eyes locked with Saizou's shocked ones. "..You fuckin dumbass..." He growled, before focusing his attention back on Nekonome.

Suddenly everyone broke out in a fit of laughter, their laughing pointed at the extremely embarrassed and shamed Saizou, who was fuming in his seat. Nekonome stared angrily at Saizou. "Now if you interrupt my class one more time, you're out, Saizou." Nekonome said, getting another round of laughter from the class. Naruto had a small grin on his face. He said it once, he'll say it again. 'Mess with me, and you will regret it'.

* * *

Class had ended a little while ago, and the hallways were filled with the random students. But yet, all of their attention was currently locked onto the hottest girl as she walked down the hall, clinging to a dangerous looking blonde. Naruto had a mild look of annoyance on his face, as Moka had his arm trapped between her breasts, which from what he could tell, were a nice C-cup.

Moka had said that she wanted to hangout with him, and before he even had the chance to say anything, he was suddenly being dragged out of the classroom and down the hallway. Naruto could feel the numerous jealous stares he got from just about every male that they walked by, the feeling of their weak killing intent almost made him laugh. Some of the more jealous guy tried to push him around, showing Moka who was stronger. Yet all it took was Naruto looking them in the eyes, and they ran away like little children.

"Moka, where are we going?" Naruto grunted, as he glanced down at Moka.

The Vampire looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I was just going to grab a drink, then we could maybe wander around the campus?" She said, hoping that he would follow along with her idea.

Naruto would've normally said no, seeing as he usually had better things to do. But he had literally nothing better to do currently, and being this close to the Vampire had some sort of calming affect on him... At least to some degree. It was hard for him not to be constantly angry at life, with how life had been to him. He would bet his life that Konoha was celebrating his absence right now, oh how he would love to teach all of Konoha a lesson that they would never forget. But he wouldn't do that to Tsunade, and the few Humans he actually didn't hate...

Now if they were gone... Well then Konoha had better start praying to Kami, because nothing would stop Naruto then...

Both Naruto and Moka sat down on a bench outside of the main hall. Moka had a can of special tomato juice in her hand, while Naruto had a bottle of milk in his. She cracked open her can and took a sip of it, before letting out a sigh. "This stuff's good... Though it's nothing like real blood..." She said with a sigh, already wanting some real blood again. She looked over to Naruto, who had his bottle of milk up to his mouth. She giggled lightly at him.

He growled light back at her. "What?" He grunted, annoyed that she was making fun of him. She continued to giggle softly at him.

"I just think it's cute that you like _milk_ of all things, especially for a Monster." She explained, though got a little worried when it seemed like she was making him mad. "I-I didn't mean to make you angry with me..." She mumbled quietly.

"You're fine.. Don't worry about it.." Naruto grunted softly, now angry with himself that he made her sad. Although making people mad was what he was really good at, so when he didn't mean to, it was kinda hard. Moka seemed to cheer back up at his comment though, much to his relief.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile. Though that smile quickly faded when she heard the voice of Saizou behind her.

"Hey you. You said your name was Moka Akashiya, ain't that right?" Saizou asked as he walked up to the duo. "Tell me-what's a hot chick like you doin' makin' friendly with a milk drinkin' pretty boy like this?" He asked smugly, as he slapped Naruto's bottle of milk away, making Moka gasp.

Naruto suddenly went rigged, making Saizou laugh. "Oh what's wrong? You scared kid? Look at you, you're all talk and no walk." Saizou prodded, yet he received no response. "Hah! Too scared to even make a comeback, you don't deserve to have Moka. I do." He exclaimed, a smug look plastered all over his cocky face.

"...you spilled my milk..." Naruto said quietly, as if he were in a trance. Saizou smirked at him, getting up in Naruto's face.

"What was that kid? You mind speaking up?"

"You spilled my milk." Naruto stated louder, seemingly still in his trance.

"To bad, so sad." Saizou laughed loudly, as a crowd started to gather around the sight. Saizou seemed to be ignorant of the red aura that started to surround Naruto, as his yoki started to sky rocket.

"You spilled m **y fuckin milk...** " Naruto stated louder, as his voice got deeper his rage filling the area making Saizou suddenly back away. **"How dare you touch me you low league filth! Do you know who I am!?"** Naruto growled demonically, his voice sending shivers down Saizou's spine. Saizou was shocked, how did this guy change so fast!

Faster then anyone currently watching could comprehend, Saizou suddenly found it impossible to breath, probably because of the clawed hand that holding him up by the neck. He struggled as he tried to pry the hand away, only for it to grip his throat tighter. He started seeing spots in his vision, as his lungs screamed for air. He looked down into the eyes of a demon, it was at that moment that he knew... He just kicked the hornets nest, and he was going to pay for it.

Everyone stared in shock as Saizou was slammed down into the concrete beneath them, shattering the ground with the force that was used against him. Naruto leaned in close to the struggling man, his long fangs glinting in the light. **"Let me make a lesson out of you, _Saizou_."** Naruto said, spitting out the name. Naruto looked around the area, taking in all the shocked and scared looks from all the other students. **"This-"** Naruto said gesturing to the situation Saizou found himself in. **"-is what happens... When you.. mess.. with a Demon!"** Naruto snarled in anger, making everyone back away from his red aura that surrounded him.

Then suddenly Naruto picked Saizou out of the ground, and stood him on his feet. Though what happened next Naruto was sure to make everyone here never forget. Saizou stood on shaky feet, barely standing up. Naruto brought his right hand up to Saizou's face, grabbing his middle finger with his thumb, as if he were preparing to flick his finger. **"Monsters like you.. Should really.. Learn, their, place!"** Naruto snarled as he flicked Saizou on the forehead.

The second that Naruto's finger made contact, Saizou was sent violently flying off into the distance. The whoosh of air that followed Naruto's attack blew everyone back a few feet. They all stared at the blonde in shock, horror, and a few looked on in lust. The amount of power that Naruto just demonstrated was astounding, almost baffling to a degree.

Naruto stood there, his yoki raising and lowering sporadically. He looked like he was trying to do some kind of breathing control, and it wasn't working so well. He gripped his head, seeming as if he was in serious pain. He was growling loudly seemingly at nothing, before everything suddenly calmed down... And that seemed to scare the surrounding students even more.

Naruto took a moment to calm himself down, before he ended up slaughtering everyone around, whether innocent, or not. He let out a breath, before he straightened up, and turned on his heels and walked away without a word. Moka stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before she realized that Naruto just ran off without her. She could tell something was wrong, and she wanted to find out why. "H-Hey wait up Naruto-Kun!" She yelled as she ran after him...

* * *

Naruto leaned against the railing of the roof on top of the Academy, his focus currently locked onto the distant horizon. Moka stood next to him, the concern on her face was apparent. She didn't say anything to him for a few minutes, and instead settled for watching him until he looked ready to talk. He had been silent the whole time, and she was starting to get worried for him. "Wow... you were pretty scary back there..." She said nervously, instantly regretting it.

 _''Really Moka? That's the best question I could come up with?''_ She berated herself silently. Yet somehow it got Naruto to talk, surprisingly enough.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I almost lost control again..." Naruto apologized with a frown, as he stared of into the setting sun. Moka seemed to take his words to heart, but yet something seemed off with what he said. As if getting angry was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Y-You said you almost lost control?" She asked incredulously, clearly shocked. Naruto seemed quiet for a moment, before clarifying.

"Yes, almost."

Moka was afraid to ask what would have happened if he did lose control, yet she did anyway. "W-Well... what would have h-happened if you... did?" She asked, the worry clear on her face. Naruto sighed deeply, before staring her in the eyes, making her heart beat a little faster.

"This school and, everyone in it... Would be nothing but ashes by now... That's why I try to not get angry, but it gets harder every waking day..." He stated seriously, before turning his gaze away from her shocked one. He knew she would fear him now, hate him, run away from him, try and bring harm to him... They all did, no one was different... That was why he was shocked when he felt Moka embrace him tightly from behind, resting her head on his right shoulder.

"I grew up in a village, surrounded by people that hated me..." He stated quietly. "They.. They all despised me for what they thought I was... They even went out of their way to torture me when I was young... When I was defenseless... Unable to stop the pain..." He said softly, drawing a shocked gasp from Moka.

"That was... until the day arrived when my power was unlocked. When that day came, they all feared me, they all ran from me... from what I became.." He stated, taking in her calming scent. That scent of her's, made him want to fall asleep right then and there. "A Demon.. A Monster... Something to be feared... Something that mothers tell their children about as ghost stories."

"As I grew older, my power started to grow out of control. It fed off of my emotions, and grew more unstable the more angry I got... Then one day I lost it.. The villagers thought that they could be rid of me if they grouped up... How foolish." Naruto growled lightly, remembering the times of long past. "I slaughtered them without remorse. It served as a warning sign to anyone else foolish enough to anger me..." He informed her with an angered tone, before it suddenly dropped to a scared one.

"B-But I hate being angry. I hate the feeling that it gives me. I hate not being able to control myself, and the insane power I was born with... I-I hated putting those I cared about in danger, just because I got angry!" Naruto sobbed lightly into Moka's shoulder, as she gripped him tighter. Naruto had never let his feelings out before, and they slowly built up inside of him until he couldn't hold it any more. He was glad to have someone like Moka there for him, he truly was.

"I-.. I can't believe that you have to live with that.. It must have been horrible!" Moka said quietly into his ear with a tremor in her voice, making him shiver slightly. Naruto wasn't one to lie, this felt really nice. "I-I know how you feel slightly though... I have my true form locked away behind this Rosario because it's too powerful for me to handle." She explained quietly, as she tried to sympathize with him.

Then Moka suddenly had an idea, and hopefully it would work. "Wait! What if I get you a Rosario to seal away your power? Maybe then you could-!" She was cut off from her explanation, when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"That would be impossible, Moka." He stated softly, his voice showing how he truly felt at the moment. Alone and scared.

"W-What, why? Rosario's aren't only for Vampires, they can be used on all kinds of Monsters." Moka explained hopefully. But what he said next shattered her hope completely.

Naruto sighed deeply, staring off into the distance. "...That's impossible, Moka... Because I already have one on.." He said, as he turned around to face her, showing her his own Rosario.

Moka stared in shock at his left arm, which was wrapped up with a long steel chain, with his Rosario connected securely around the middle of the chain on his forearm. The Rosario was a glowing purple heart gem that pulsed every few moments, matching his current attitude. Around it was a half moon that looked like it was made out of some kind of dark metal. Moka was enraptured by it, and couldn't tear her gaze away from it.

"S-So that power back there?" Moka asked, almost afraid of the answer. Naruto sighed at her question.

"That... That was only a _small_ fraction of my power..." He responded with an intense look. He sighed as he tore his gaze away from the horizon, trying to get his mind onto different things. Different more calming things, yet the only thing he could think of was Moka... And how beautiful she was, and how nice it felt when she had her arms around him... He wanted to feel that again.

Naruto turned back to Moka, staring her in the eyes. She blushed at the eye contact, but then quickly noticed the look in his eyes. It was the look of loneliness... Longing... Sadness... From the first moment Moka met Naruto up to now, she had never seen these emotions, this side of him. Yet when she looked into his eyes, his now strangely purple slitted eyes, she now understood how he truly felt, and all the horrible things he had been forced to endure growing up. The eyes were a window to one's soul after all, and through that window, all Moka saw was pain. Lot's and lot's of pain.

Moka suddenly embraced Naruto, her grip so strong and comforting. Naruto felt something he could not ever remember feeling before. Safety, comfort, and if he knew what it felt like, love... Naruto wrapped his arms around Moka and rested his head on her shoulder, getting a slight squeak from the Vampire. He closed his eyes, basking in the serine feeling of comfort. "Thank you, Moka..." He said softly, with no amount of anger hidden in his voice. His Rosario pulsed a calm green, signaling his lack of negative emotions.

For now, all his anger was gone, and he only had the beautiful Vampire that he was currently embracing to blame for it. Moka smiled softly, even though he couldn't see it. "You're welcome, Naruto-Kun."

* * *

CHAPTER-2-END!

* * *

Author's Note- I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if not, then I would like to know why in a review from you. I understand it was a little short, but I didn't feel like it could go on any longer... Not with the way this chapter was framed anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note's- Well hello there everyone! I'm very sorry for the delay! But something big came up. That being that the town of Paradise has been basically burnt down to the ground, and as of now the fire is still spreading rapidly. In just a single day, the fire covered over 100,000 plus acres of land, and continues to spread rapidly. I live the the city of Chico right down the mountain from where the fire is burning, and I had to evacuate because of the poisonous smoke in the air, that was so thick, that you couldn't see two hundred feet in front of you, and the fire had not even hit us!

That being said, I still wanted to get this chapter out to you all. And sorry for the long wait.

PS- To those of you that didn't check, I updated the last chapter and added more context to the story. So I recommend you give it a look. It's the part with Naruto and Moka talking near the end of the chapter.

PPS- I didn't like the last version of chapter 3 as well, so I took it down in order to change it around. I wasn't happy with the path that it was going down, so I changed it...

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"What's it to you!" = Normal speech

 _''This day sucks...''_ = Normal thoughts

 **"I will fucking murder you!"** Powerful Yokai speech/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

 _ **''Why do I even try?''**_ Powerful Yokai thoughts/AKA Naruto without his Rosario

* * *

CHAPTER-3-Why would you do that for me?

* * *

Moka woke up with a yawn and a nice long stretch, humming happily at the great night's rest she got. She climbed out of bed, ready to face the world. But first she had to use the restroom and freshen up. She didn't want to smell dirty in front of Naruto, that and feeling fresh and clean was always nice.

She exited the shower a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her chest and waist. She poked her head out into the hallway, noticing how all the other girls had just gone through the same thing. She smiled at that, glad to know that other Monster girls upheld the same since of good hygiene. She closed the door to her room and went to get dressed for the day.

She slipped on her high shin length dark blue stalkings, and slid into her pink panties. She carefully clipped her light blue bra into place, supporting her nice C-cup breasts. She dressed in her female green academy long sleeve shirt, which showed off some descent amount of cleavage. And with her beige short skirt slid into place that showed off her long legs, she was dressed and ready to go.

Moka looked herself in the mirror, making sure she looked fine and nothing was out of place. She smiled at her reflection, happy with what she saw.

"Hmm, I wonder how Naruto-Kun is doing this morning?" The pink haired Vampire asked out loud...

If only she knew...

* * *

Naruto rolled around in his sleep, shifting back and forth. The rest of yesterday had gone surprisingly well, oddly enough. Thanks to Moka, Naruto had been able to fall asleep easily later that night. No one felt stupid enough to antagonize him for the rest of the day, so Naruto had felt somewhat happy for once...

That didn't mean that he slept great though. No, on the contrary. The night had started off well enough, everyone was quiet, and sleep came somewhat quickly for the Kitsune. But that was when everything went to shit. Many of the students had decided to throw a party that night, much to Naruto's ire.

Yet Naruto didn't was too tired to care, and go and politely ask them to stop. Politely meaning, threaten them to stop, or beat the shit out of them for annoying him. The other reason he didn't do that was because he still felt calm from hanging out with Moka earlier that day, and he didn't want to get angry again so soon... Of course Kami said _'Fuck you'_ to Naruto, and the students partied loudly for the whole night.

Naruto had only got an hour of true sleep that night, so his attitude the next morning was anything _but_ stellar. The Kitsune growled loudly as his tired bloodshot red eyes stared at the ceiling above. "Would it be too much to ask for a few hours of sleep?" He snarled out loud. The beeping of his school alarm clock bleeping loudly in his ear, making his attitude even worse. **"Shut the fuck up!"** He yelled as he threw the alarm out the open window at the speed of a sniper bullet. It was suddenly silent, and Naruto finally felt like he could think for once.

He could hear the sounds of the other students waking up and talking animatedly with each other out in the halls. The sudden growling they all heard coming from Naruto's room did make them quiet down a bit... That was, until one fool that had a death wish just had to speak up. "Geeze! What crawled up his ass and died?" The no name asked out loud. No name because he was going to die anyway.

Everyone stared at him in shocked horror, and quickly cleared away from the guy. They knew not to get in the Demon's way, they knew what would happen. Sadly this guy didn't know, or did, but was a dumb ass. "Hey guys, what did I say?" He asked giving his friends a look. They merely shied away from him, keeping their distance from the dead man. That was when they noticed that the growling had stopped, and they all looked at the door warily. The moron, thinking he was hot shit, decided to bring about the end sooner, and knocked on Naruto's door. "Hey dipshit! Didn't anyone tell you that growling is ru-" His speech was cut off when to door flew off it's hinges, violently flying into him, and slamming him against the wall.

It happened so fast, everyone that saw it almost didn't believe their eyes. One second the guy was fine, the next second he was merely a bloody splat on the wall, the door shattered into pieces. They all slowly turned their attention to the growling doorway, where a sleep deprived Naruto stood, his fox ears twitching violently. Fear was drilled deep into their hearts at that moment, when the red eyes of a Demon locked onto theirs. They all stood stock still, too afraid to move an inch, or else they suffer the same fate as the poor fool from a moment ago.

Then suddenly Naruto turned around, and walked back into his room without a word. Everyone that saw the incident was truly lucky to be alive at that moment, and quickly but quietly scattered from the scene. A school worker would come by later to clean up the mess, and fix Naruto's doorway. That was, only when the man was sure that Naruto wasn't there at the moment. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as Naruto's last victim.

* * *

Naruto walked down the barren dirt pathway that led from the school male dorms, to the academy it's self. He had a real headache at the moment, no thanks to that prick from earlier. But he didn't want to lose it, and had done some breathing control exercises back in his dorm room. With a perpetual frown on his face, Naruto marched down the path, his heart shaped Rosario pulsing a consistent red. That was, until he heard a female moaning pitifully somewhere nearby. Naruto didn't give it any thought as he walked on by, ignoring the busty light blue haired girl that was on the ground a few feet from him.

She looked fine to him, and he wasn't in the chivalrous mood right now. The girl had her head down, so she didn't she him pass by her, until she looked up a moment later. Shock was plastered across her face when she realized that the male she was trying to gain the attention of, just up and completely ignored her. No male had ever been able to ignore her sexual prowess, and this guy just did it so nonchalantly as well! She was enraged by the fact, but also very intrigued by it at the same time.

She wasn't one to give up so easily, and she prepared for another attempt at charming this blonde stud of a man. "You won't get away from me so easily!" She quietly muttered, her tone full of conviction. With that said, the blue haired girl quietly ran ahead of the blonde to set up her next trap.

Naruto continued down the path, completely unaware of the blue haired girl's antics. A minute passed and Naruto once again came across the blue haired girl, as she splayed herself in a revealing pose on the wooden bench a few feet away. Naruto's eyes twitched as he looked at her, taking in her sexy form. "It just hit me... I feel so dizzy.." She moaned over sexually as she raised her chest into the air.

Naruto gave the busty girl a quick once over, before he walked away again, leaving the girl on her own again. She continued to pretend that she was hurt, trying to gain the blonde's attention. Then she realized that he had left her again, and growled quietly. She quickly shot up and looked around for him, spotting him a small distance away from her.

"How did he ignore me again!? He's too good!" She exclaimed quietly, before running ahead of him again. She had one more idea left, and if this one didn't get his attention, then he truly was something special.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed again, as he walked away from the blue haired girl for the second time. If he couldn't tell any better, it would seem as if she was following him for some reason, a reason he couldn't identify at this moment in time. He continued down the path for another few minutes, before he once again came across the blue haired girl. Although this time things were a bit different. Different in the way that she was leaning up against a tree with her breasts almost exposed, her E-cup beauties spilling over her bra. She was leaning in a way that shoved her bust out and accentuate them more.

"Ooohh! My back hurts! Why must I be blessed with these big tits?" She asked out loud, as she grabbed them and started rubbing them. That was sure to work, she thought as she looked over to the blonde. Naruto was staring at her, his eye brow twitching in annoyance. Sure he may have enjoyed the show she was giving him, but he was angry right now and didn't care in the least.

"What are hell you doing?" He asked, giving her a pointed glare. The girl stopped what she was doing when she heard his voice, and the lack of _in love with her_ he was. Then there was that voice of his that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine, but also scared her at the same time.

"U-Um, what do you mean?" She asked in pretend confusion, a cute frown on her face. She stared him in the eyes, blasting her charm on him full power. They were both silent for a few moments, as they locked gazes. Then suddenly Naruto spoke up again.

"Don't take me for a fool, girl." Naruto stated as he narrowed his eyes at her, those red slitted eyes of his started to worry her. She almost lost face at the fact that he so easily brushed off her full power charm, and then had the gall to call her a fool. She strutted her way over to him, pressing her bountiful bosom into his chest.

"I-I'm not doing anything. I just need h-help. Every now and then, my breasts just seize up." She stated weakly as she leaned into him. Naruto looked down at her in disbelief.

"Your breasts?" He asked with narrowed eyes, not that she saw. She nodded at his question, before bouncing her tits up and down across his broad chest.

"They just get all tight, like they're being squeeeeeeeezed..." She moaned shoving her two big beauties in his face, or at least what she could reach, being that he was a foot taller then her. "..and it feels like they're gonna pop right open! They get so swollen... and they get so tight... See? They're so full..." She continued to explain with a moan, trying to get Naruto excited. Naruto just looked down at the blue haired girl in confusion, and annoyance.

"Okaaay, so what the hell do you want me to do about it?" He asked, as if it was the simplest question he had ever asked. She suddenly stopped bouncing, and looked up at him.

"W-What? H-How are you not? You should be begging for me to let you grope my tits by now!" She exclaimed in shock, as she grabbed both sides of his strong jaw and brought her face right up to his. "Charm! Charm! Charm! Charm! Charm!" She chanted repeatedly, as she blasted him with her charm over and over and over again. Naruto just stared her down, blinking each time she charmed him.

"What, the hell, are you doing?" He asked in confusion, his anger gone and in it's place was confusion. He had no idea what this girl was trying to do to him, but by the look on her face, he could tell that it wasn't working like the girl had hoped it would.

"...H-How? How is this possible? I-I blasted you with my most powerful charms! There is no way that you should be able to ignore me!" She exclaimed, her mind running a mile per minute, searching for an answer to her question.

"Right, okay... Well I'm going to go now..." Naruto said awkwardly as he broke away from her lustful grasp, and walked away, leaving the girl to her own problems. She continued to try to think up a reason that the blonde was able to just brush her off like that, completely ignorant to the fact that he had left her alone once again. When she finally realized the reason he was able to resist her charm, he was already long gone.

She looked on into the distance, a new goal in mind. Forget seducing all the males at this academy, she had a new objective to complete. She had found her chosen one, and she wasn't going to let his get away. "Just you wait for me blondie, you'll be mine soon enough." She exclaimed in glee, as she ran off to class. She had to think up some way of getting him to become hers, and she wouldn't let any other hussy get in her way!

* * *

Naruto was about to enter the main hallway of the academy building, when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to the side and spotted Moka waving at him as she rushed over. "Good morning Naruto-Kun! How are you doing this morning?" Moka asked cheerily, as they both entered the building.

"Annoyed." Was the simple reply that came in the form of a growl. Moka's cheery attitude drooped slightly at his answer, but quickly jumped back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Bad first night I'm guessing?" She questioned him, the growl she got was the perfect answer to that question. "Well maybe I can cheer you up?" She prodded with a cute smile, that seemed to soften Naruto's heart just a bit. "A-Ah, but first!" She mumbled with a far off look in her eyes, staring directly at Naruto's exposed neck. Naruto caught the hint and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck completely for her to feed on.

"Sure, go ahead." The Kitsune grunted, getting a squeal from Moka. She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking that tasty tasty blood of his. This went on for around thirty seconds, getting a few shocked looks from other students that passed by them. From a passerby's view, it looked like Moka was making out with Naruto, and from the way that she gripped his jacket, she may have been doing just that. "Uh Moka?" Naruto asked, bringing her back to conscious thought. She quickly pulled away from his neck, a bright blush adorning her face.

"S-Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! You just taste sooo goood!" Moka exclaimed dreamily, getting even more shocked looks from other students.

"Right. Well next time you want to _make-out_ with my neck, maybe let's do it in a more private setting?" Naruto asked with a grunt, sending a deathly sharp pointed glare at the students that were staring at them. Moka blushed even harder at his statement.

''Was I really doing that?'' She asked herself in thought.

"Now then, I think we might be late for class." He said as he walked off toward his class room, with Moka following quietly behind him, lost in her own thoughts at the moment.

Both of them completely missed the blue haired girl that was spying on them. The Succubus wasn't happy with what she saw. But maybe she could use the fact that Moka was a Vampire against her, and get Naruto to leave her for herself. She would have to plan this carefully if it were to succeed.

* * *

Naruto let out a yawn, already bored out of his mind. He had hoped that today would prove to be a bit more exciting then yesterday, since nothing really happened yesterday besides Nekonome's class about the rules that you needed to obey here at Yokai Academy. So today was supposed to be the true first day where things really started...

And then Naruto was forced to sit through two hours of Nekonome's _'Modern Japanese Literature Class'_. She had been covering some popular books wrighten by some guy named Hyakken Uchida. The book she was currently covering was titled Gansaku: Wagahai wa Neko de aru... What ever that fucking meant, Naruto had no idea. Naruto had also never heard of this, _'Japan'_ , so he was also clueless during this whole class.

So with nothing to do, Naruto just sat back and listened to Nekonome teach. Naruto had to give the woman one thing though, she definitely was very exuberant with teaching things she herself enjoyed. I mean she had to be, with the way she joyfully explained things to her class.

"...and in terms of other famous novelists who loved cats, Hyakken Uchida was the pupil of Soseki, an even more popular novel writer." Nekonome exclaimed joyfully as she tapped the chalk-board with her teacher's pointing wand. The chalk-board was covered with a large abundance of facts about modern _'Japanese Literature'_ , and popular Novelists. Naruto had a small grin on his face as he watched Nekonome's tail wag back and forth happily, he had found it rather cute. Who knew he found older women cute?

"...and he also penned, among other things. He wrote essays about his own pet cats, such as 'Nora ya' and 'Yuru ya, Omae ka'." Nekonome continued with her lecture on the famous man, her cat ears twitching randomly as she was unable to hold in her excitement and so her disguise had failed a bit. Naruto had found her cat ears to be utterly adorable, and couldn't tear his gaze away from them, they seemed to be enticing him.

Other students in class had been quietly chatting among themselves about random things. A few of the girls had actually been chatting about what Nekonome was teaching, although they didn't hold the same amount of love for the subject as the Neko did. Naruto found her rather endearing, even after only a single day at the academy. She had yet to prove herself as someone that he disliked, and he hoped that it stayed that way.

Behind Naruto sat the pink haired Vampire, Moka. And beside her sat the blue haired Succubus, that Naruto didn't know the name of yet. Moka was minding her own business, taking notes on Miss Nekonome's lectures. While the blue haired Succubus was busy undressing Naruto with her eyes. She was shifting in her seat as she stared at the blonde stud, yet she was annoyed by the fact that his attention seemed to be locked onto their homeroom teacher. She had to admit that Nekonome was pretty in her own way, but she herself was much hotter looking.

Was that very vain of her? Yes, yes it was. But she didn't care. All that she cared about was that Nekonome was a threat to her. She wasn't about to lose her chosen one to that old woman, there was no chance of that! So she resigned herself to thinking up more ways to gain Naruto's attention and approval, and doing that in the middle of class would be very hard, so she would have to wait until she could get the blonde alone, away from prying eyes.

"-Incidentally, the name _'Kuru'_ came from the German word _'Kurtz'_ , which means _'short'_ , which they say Hyakken chose because the cat had a short round tail that looked like a dumpling. Before Hyakken became a novelist, he-" Nekonome stopped suddenly when the bell rang and spooked her, making her shoot up ramrod straight with her tail sticking out. "Oh, look at that... Looks like that's all the time we have. All right then. I guess that's it for today! Maybe we can continue this subject on another day?" She said as she left the classroom, leaving everyone to themselves.

Chatter quickly picked up between the students, and Naruto suddenly felt like it was time to leave and find a nice quiet place for the break period. He took a quick glance around the room, and when he was sure no one was looking, he disappeared out the window with his speed. Moka and the blue haired Succubus looked at the window when they felt a slight whoosh of air. Then it dawned on them both that there was suddenly a missing blondie.

Moka packed her things away in her small black bag, and left the classroom, intending on finding where Naruto had run off to. The Succubus watched her out of the corner of her eye with a glare, it seemed like they were both thinking of finding the blonde. Well then, she would have to correct that, now wouldn't she...

* * *

Moka was lost in thought as she walked down the populated hallways, looking for her favorite blonde. She didn't have any idea as to where he would've gone to, so she was stuck with looking everywhere for him. She stopped suddenly when she heard a voice call out something, and from what that voice asked, they were clearly talking to her.

"Hey, you...apparently you're a Vampire, huh?" Moka looked up to the stairwell where the voice came from, spotting the blue haired girl from her class. "That's what some people are saying, anyway...Moka Akashiya." The girl stated with a haughty smile, as she looked down upon Moka. She then jumped down to Moka's level, her skirt flying up as she did, which exposed her striped white and blue panties. All the males that had happened to see it, were currently overjoyed by the sight.

"Dude, did you just see that?!" A male student exclaimed out loud, getting nods from his other male friends.

"I saw! They were totally cute!" His friend said overjoyed, a perverted blush covering his face.

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet... But what about those bouncin' boobs!" Their third friend yelled, pointing out the Succubus's large double D-cup tits that were locked behind that restraining yellow sweater vest that she had on.

"Whoa! She's really short, but damn those tits are _'huge'_ , bro!" The crowd of males were freaking out at the sexy looking blue haired girl, and drew even more attention to her. Soon there was a large crowd of males and even a few females watching the scene between both girls. Now back to the conversation between Moka and this un-named blue haired hottie with a body.

The girl stood there with a confident pose, one hand on her hip and the other resting at her side. "As for me... I came here to make a declaration of war." She stated, which threw Moka for a loop.

"Declaration of war...?" Moka repeated, confused as the what the blue haired girl meant. Meanwhile the girl strutted her way over to Moka, and they ended up going breasts to breasts, much to every male's enjoyment.

"You see, the problem is that you are in my way. I've got plans for that blonde stud, Naruto, and you are ruining them." She stated, confusing Moka even more.

"What?" The Vampire retorted.

"That's right! At first my plan was to turn all the boys in this school into my love slaves. Then came along one guy that couldn't be charmed by my powers, and I knew he was my destined one!" She explained as she twirled her hair about.

"Y-Your love slaves?" Moka asked, a bit concerned by what she meant by that. The blue haired girl laughed at her question.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Kurumu Kurono, and I'm a Succubus!" The now named Kurumu exclaimed as she spun on her feet, twirling around. All the males were love struck by her, and started chanting her name.

"B-But wait... Isn't it against school rule to reveal your Monster identity...?" Moka asked, concerned that Kurumu had just broken a big rule. Moka was a bit naive at times, and this was one of those times. Kurumu huffed angrily at her, and got up in Moka's face.

"But _'then'_ , Moka Akashiya! Then the stupid boys in this school suddenly fall for _'you'_ instead of me!" Kurumu yelled as she pressed herself against Moka, which incidentally made their breasts squish together, getting another round of applauds from the male crowd. "And there is no way that I am losing my destined one to you!" She exclaimed haughtily, laughing afterwards.

"Destined one?" Moka asked in confusion. Moka was completely lost on the conversation she was currently part of.

"That's right! Naruto-Kun is my destined one! And I won't lose him to the likes of you!" Kurumu said, completely sure of herself. She felt as if there was no chance that she would lose to the pink haired Vampire. When the words Naruto came up, Moka finally figured out what this was all about.

"What! Leave Naruto-Kun out of this!" Moka exclaimed in worry, getting a laugh from the Succubus.

"No chance sob sister! That stud's going to be mine, just you wait!" Kurumu said with a laugh, making Moka angry.

"He has nothing to do with this!" Moka exclaimed, trying to make Kurumu see her side.

"That doesn't matter! He will be mine!" Kurumu laughed.

All the onlookers started mumbling among themselves. It seemed like things were heating up between the girls.

"Damn dude! It's gonna be a cat fight!"

"No shit! It's gonna rain blood!"

"I shudder the think...!"

The quiet but not so quiet comments ran amuck among the male crowd, stoking Kurumu's ego even farther. Kurumu started getting in Moka's face again, but this time Moka wasn't having any of it. Kurumu didn't see it coming until the open hand had hit her cheek. Moka slapped Kurumu hard, sending the blue haired girl back a few feet. The crowd gasped at the sight, and moved out of the way.

Kurumu growled as she held her cheek. "You'll regret that, bitch!" She yelled as she jumped at Moka with a kick that sent her flying down the hall. The crowd _'aaaahh'ed'_ at the attack. "Hah! Take that you whiny little Vampire bitc-!" Kurumu was cut off when Moka came flying back at her, ready for a fight.

"Oh shi-!" Was all Kurumu managed before the fist connected with her stomach, sending her flying down the other hall. The resounding _'oooooh'_ from the crowd was music to Moka's ears.

"What now you short Succubus slut!?" Moka roared back, insulting Kurumu for her height, a subject the Succubus was sore about. There was a loud scream from down the hall, as a now winged Kurumu came flying at Moka, sending both of them through a solid wall, and out to the school yard below. Being as they were at first on the third floor, they both hit the ground with a hard thud.

"What did you call me!?" Kurumu screamed as she started punching the pinned Moka. Moka tried to put up a block, when she realized that her arms were under Kurumu. She took a multiple hits to the face, before she just headbutt the blue haired girl, sending her flying back a couple of meters. Kurumu screamed in pain as she held her bleeding nose, before standing up shakily.

"You heard me!" Moka yelled back, as she stood up off of the ground. Kurumu hit hard, but Moka wasn't about to tell the girl that. Kurumu already had a huge ego, no need to further stroke it.

The male crowd watched on in awe at the fight, struggling to look through the large hole in the third floor wall. They didn't expect a fight of this scale, so it was kind of shocking to them. Most of them were just low class Monsters that held no real power, and weren't any stronger then the typical Human.

Kurumu suddenly launched herself at Moka with her claws out. Moka didn't see that attack coming and was ultimately cut up by the Succubus's attacks. Moka screamed as her skin and clothes alike were torn up. Blood flew everywhere as Kurumu's claws left deep gashes in Moka's clear silky skin.

Moka threw a blind wild claw swipe with her own short claws that managed to score on Kurumu's face, cutting up her face, sending blood flying. Kurumu was forced to stop as the pain of having her face torn up hit her. She screamed as Moka started beating down on her wildly. Kurumu flipped them back over and attacked Moka, with Moka doing the same a moment later. This went on for a few moments before both girls suddenly found themselves being held up by the back of their shirts at two arms lengths away from each other.

They both painfully opened their eyes at the sound of very, _'very'_ angry growling coming from right between them. Naruto stood there holding both girls a whole foot of the ground, his height coming into play at the moment. Moka and Kurumu both shivered in fear at the amount of killing intent that was coming from Naruto at that moment. It made them both want to run and hide, scream for their mothers to save them, something, anything to stop the feeling it gave them both.

Naruto then moved his arms so that both Moka and Kurumu were both side by side right in front of him, forced to look into his angry eyes. **"Now then.. Would one of you mind telling me, what the fuck is going on right now!?"** Naruto snarled loudly, his voice so deep and demonic and filled with rage at this very moment that both Moka and Kurumu were scared voiceless by him.

Naruto looked them both up and down, examining both girls bodies. Moka was cut up and bleeding from many places, and her clothes were shredded, exposing her belly, her arms, and one of her breasts, her pink nipple exposed to the cold air. Moka would have felt embarrassed at being exposed in front of him like that, but was too scared to care at the moment.

Meanwhile Kurumu was also cut up and bleeding. Her clothes were cut up as well, although not to the extent as Moka's, but her double D-cups were nearly hanging free, and her face was bleeding and her nose seemed to be broken. Both girls were crying right now, and Naruto couldn't tell who had started the fight. But was sure that he damn well finished it right quick!

 **"I asked you both a question, and I expect an answer!"** Naruto growled, bringing them both in close, their breasts pressing against his clothed chest. Moka tried to speak up, but all that came out was a fearful squeak. Naruto turned to Kurumu and had the same results. **"Fine then."** He growled, before launching himself off the ground and towards the distant female dorms building, holding both girls firmly in his grasp. He would get answers one way, or an other.

* * *

Naruto flew through the open window, landing right in front of Kurumu's dorm room. The blue haired girl was too worried for her own safety to ask how Naruto knew where her dorm room was. He opened the door by snapping the door handle off, and pushed the door open with his feet, seeing as both of his hands were currently occupied at the moment. Naruto set both girls down on the only bed in the room, which forced them together.

"Now that we are alone away from prying eyes, I want you _'both'_ to tell me _'right'_ now, what... happened?" Naruto asked once again, this time the demonic voice was gone along with the insane killing intent. But the tone in his voice clearly stated that he was still very, _'very'_ angry at the moment.

Moka looked down, ashamed of herself. She was the one that started the fight originally. She should've been the mature one, and just walked away. Yet she didn't, and now look what happened.

Kurumu looked down as well. She was being a greedy bitch trying to steal Naruto away from Moka, after the fact that it seemed like he was already taken by someone else. She should've just let him go. But she was sure he was her destined one! S-... She was still sure of that actually.

Both girls ended up looking up at the same time, both ready to say something.

"I-I'm s-sorry Nar-"

"I d-didn't mean t-"

They looked at each other, then back to the patiently waiting Naruto, who was tapping his foot on the floor. Kurumu looked away in shame, pushing her fingers together nervously. Naruto idly thought that it looked strangely familiar, but couldn't remember why.

"I-I said t-that you were m-my destined one, a-and told Moka to s-s-stay away f-from y-you, t-that I w-was going to c-claim you..." Kurumu explained, getting more nervous the more she explained. She was afraid that Naruto was going to hit her, or worse. Naruto nodded before turning his attention over to Moka, who looked down in shame at her actions.

"I-I over reacted, a-and slapped her. T-Then she came a-at me ready t-to fight, and I r-retaliated. N-Next thing I know I'm flung t-through a w-wall, a-and we were fighting." Moka explained her side of the story, tears falling down her face the whole time. She had only been at Yokai Academy for around one day, and she already ruined her brand new friendship. She felt horrible, she wanted to roll up in a corner and cry herself to sleep.

Kurumu saw how Moka felt about what happened and that made her angry at herself for how she acted. Moka was just a nice girl, and she had to be a bitch about things and ruin that. What a great day as a Succubus... Just fucking everything up, because she was greedy. If her mother found out about this, she would be very disappointed in her as a mother, and as a Succubus queen herself.

Naruto was silent for a bit as he thought hard on what both girls had said. He didn't know how to take what he was hearing right now.

"So.. You both got into a fight.. over your love.. for _'me'_? Am I hearing this right?" Naruto asked, feeling confused. Why would these two beautiful girls fight over him? He was a Monster! A Demon! Everyone back home hated him, dispised him, wanted him dead just for what he was! So why? Why?

"Y-Yes.."

"Y-Yeah..."

Naruto went silent at both girl's replies, he honestly couldn't believe it. What was so special about him that they would fight each other for his love?

"Why? Why would you both start a huge fight over me? What is so special about me, that it would come to that?" Naruto asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, but he just couldn't stop crying. Moka looked up at him when she heard him start to cry. She had thought that he was going to be angry at her.

"Oh Naruto-Kun!" Moka cried as she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a crushing hug. "I thought you already knew why." She cooed softly in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Why is that?" He mumbled.

"Because I love you silly!" She exclaimed as she brought him in for a kiss. Naruto's eyes shot open wide at the sensation. He had never been kissed on the lips before. When Naruto finally found himself, he kissed her back full force. Moka moaned as she and Naruto made out, completely oblivious to the jealous Kurumu behind them. Moka pulled away from Naruto for air, staring into his eyes; The eyes that were once filled with sadness, were now filled with happiness. Moka sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder, happy that things turned out alright.

"Hey! Why am I left out?" Kurumu finally had enough, and voiced her complaints to the couple. Naruto looked at the pouting Succubus, her teary eyes seeming to draw him in. He then looked back to Moka, asking a silent question. Moka seemed to think about it for a moment, before motioning Kurumu over. "Yay! Threesome!" The blue haired Succubus exclaimed in glee, taking Naruto and Moka by surprise. Kurumu knocked them down to the bed, instantly going for Naruto's lips for a hot kiss. Naruto was shocked by the action, but soon gave into it. As it turns out, Kurumu was a great kisser, who knew?

Moka was also shocked by the blue haired Succubus's actions, it seemed that Kurumu was more forward with her actions then she thought. She looked Naruto in the eyes as he was lip locked with Kurumu.

"You're not going to forget about me, are you Naruto-Kun?" Moka asked with a small pointed glare, yet from the tone of her voice, Naruto could tell she wasn't truly mad about him sharing with Kurumu.

"Mhmph! Hah! Of course not, Moka-Chan!" The Kitsune exclaimed with a half sided grin, hoping that she wasn't mad at him. Moka tried to frown, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. If being with Kurumu and herself made him happy, then she didn't mind sharing him with a few other girls. She had a feeling that Naruto was some kind of magnet, and soon enough more women would end up joining him. But before that happened, she would have to test them first. They would have to earn Naruto's love by proving themselves strong enough, and Moka would be the one to test them.

"Okay then, you two have fun now." Moka said with a wink as she strutted her way out of Kurumu's room, leaving Naruto to deal with a very lustful Succubus.

"Mhphf! Moka-Ch- Mhphm! Wait-! Hah hah! Hold on! Mphmmph!" Naruto struggled to get a single word out between breaths, as Kurumu wouldn't let up on her relentless attack on the Kitsune's mouth. Naruto tried and failed to hold in a moan as Kurumu's skillful tongue danced around his own, mercilessly teasing the poor blonde. He reached out to Moka, yet she was just out of reach. "Noooo-mphphmmm!" Naruto was drowned in the world class make out session made by yours truly, Kurumu the Succubus.

Moka waved him goodbye with a smile, and closed the door the best she could, leaving Naruto to his doom.

"Now I've got you all alone, buckle up stud!" Kurumu grinned, as she ripped open Naruto's jacket. Naruto gulped loudly, he was in for the time of his life...

* * *

CHAPTER-3-END

* * *

Author's Note- There! I think that is a much better third chapter, don't you? This set up should work now.


End file.
